starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador Discussão:LtNOWIS
Então só gostaria de pedir a você cuidado com tradutores da Internet, as vezes nem nós brasileiros entendemos o que eles traduzem. ---Arth sidious 12h47min de 17 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Re: Vandalismo Obrigado, então, LtNOWIS! Qualquer cois te aviso. Abraços - --Arth sidious 22h54min de 16 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Milésimo Artigo Valeu LtNOWIS, fiquei muito contente em poder fazer esse artigo tão especial para a Star Wars Wikia em Português. Agora vamos à luta para chegar aos 2000! Abraços - --Arth sidious 16h41min de 12 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Rahm Kota Oi LtNOWIS, vi que criaram uma página com o nome Rahn Kota. Então fiz algumas laterações básicas na página, mas o título continua errado o certo seria Rah'm' Kota (Com 'M' no fim). Será que você poderia só alterar o título da página? --Arth sidious 21h53min de 15 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Claro que sim. -LtNOWIS 04h02min de 16 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Como Postar Foto no meu proprio Site Wikia? saudações imperiais LtNOWIS eu criei o meu proprio site wikia e gostaria de saber como colocar uma foto para o site em cima da caixa de pesquisa???a de vocêis=Mustafar Obrigado pela a atenção..... Por favor responda!!! ...Darth Fire Primeira página Saudações LtNOWIS,queria saber se a primeira pagina pode muddar o artigo destacado,pois está lá a um milhão de anos.Por favor mude para outro artigo,vai ser legal. Por favor responda!!! -Rafa323 *Não sei os melhores artigos ... devemos obter a comunidade para sugerir algumas. -LtNOWIS 22h19min de 21 de junho de 2009 (UTC) ::O que ue faço para virar administrador?vai ter votção que nem na Wikipédia ? oi oi, o que se faz aqui? beijos na bunda. Desculpas Caro LtNOWIS, Realmente não pude preencher completamente esses artigos que pus desde que entrei aqui. Havia me planejado para isto, porém tive problemas de saúde relativamente sérios e não tive a oportunidade de colocar os conteúdos. Estarei colocando conteúdos nos artigos, os mesmos estão separados na minha página. Peço desculpas por isto. Boas festas. --Bafex Skywalker 10h48min de 23 de dezembro de 2009 (UTC) Páginas Desnescessárias Olá LtNOWIS As seguintes páginas foram criadas recentemente: *Zonder *A Lucas Arts esta lançando uma continuação para este final. Tratam-se de páginas absurdas e peço que as exclua. Gostaria de saber de qual forma consigo o privilégio de poder apagar páginas como essas. Obrigado --Arth sidious 13h53min de 30 de dezembro de 2009 (UTC) *Hmm. Você deve perguntar sannse de direitos de administrador. Eles preferem ter administradores que falam o idioma, e você são confiáveis. -LtNOWIS 20h34min de 30 de dezembro de 2009 (UTC) Vândalo Olá novamente, Queria informar que o usuário Ligeirinho00 está há algum tempo criando páginas completamente desnecessárias, como: Exército de Droids e Exército dos Clones, Rebelião vs Império e Sabres de luz vermelhos. E vem danificando artigos, como fez com este: Karen Traviss. Por favor, desative esses artigos desnescessários e se possível impessa esse usuário de continuar a atrapalhar o serviço que nós, usuários sério, tentamos fazer nesta Wiki. Obrigado. --Arth sidious 14h41min de 2 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Varios artigos,para destruição Encontrei e coloquei alguns como apagamento,esses são os artigos: Por favor os exclua. *Cu *Czar de Toda a Thule *Darkness-class Command Ship *Demolition-class Command Ship *Deus Salve o Czar *Liberty-class Command Ship *Naruto *Oi *PSP1000 *Shadow-class Command Ship *Tahl *Yamato-class Star Destroyer Obrigado, Rafa323 *Obrigado por me dizer. -LtNOWIS 05h36min de 8 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Predefinição Olá, eu gostaria de saber se existe alguma predefinição indicando que o artigo está em construção, se não há gostaria de saber se existe algum tutorial explicando como criar uma. Obrigado. Darth Vader Jr. 16h44min de 6 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Re: Administração Com certeza gostaria de ser um administrador. Agradeceria muito se você pedisse ao pessoal da Wikia para que me dessem esse privilégio. Muito obrigado pela confiança --Arth sidious 15h03min de 8 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Olá Bom dia LtNOWIS! Era eu que estava editando Ruusan. Pensei que já havia me conectado. Sempre será um prazer te-lo por aqui também. Tenha um bom final de semana! --Bafex Skywalker 14h12min de 9 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Artigo para apagar O artigo Deserto de Backwater é vandalismo. Darth Vader Jr.Discussão 17h51min de 9 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Os caras não se cansam de vandalizar Que bosta,logo agora que tinha feito o artigo 1500.Encontrei mais dois artigos típicos de vandalização: *Força Tática Terrena Completa *Tantooine (Esse quando vi começei a rir!) Se eu encontrar mais eu mando. Obrigado, Rafa323Discussão 14h23min de 11 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Artigo para apagar Eu achei o artigo Rifle Repetidor Imperial, e ele não tem conteúdo algum. Darth Vader Jr.Discussão 12h02min de 14 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Achei esse daqui também Julevian.Darth Vader Jr.Discussão 17h16min de 14 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) E esse também Guerras Clônicas Capítulo 6.Darth Vader Jr.Discussão 12h41min de 15 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) E esse Weran Ropor, que, se você ver no histórico, está em construção desde 2007.--Darth Vader Jr.Discussão 12h41min de 15 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Mais um SCUBA Clone Tropers.--Darth Vader Jr.Discussão 23h00min de 16 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Outro artigo para apagar Comandante Supremo (Império).--Darth Vader Jr.Discussão 01h33min de 19 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Obrigado LtNOWIS, agradeço muito pelo privilégio de ser administrador. Com certeza farei o meu melhor para tornar essa Wiki cada vez maior. Tenho apenas uma dúvida, como deletar páginas desnescessárias? Muito Obrigado --Arth sidious 14h50min de 20 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Chat Olá LtNOWIS A Equipe da Wikia adicionou o chat à e somente os administradores podem ativar os itens. Conforme já foi discutido aqui, a comunidade concordou em um chat para agilizar conversas dentro da wiki. Poderia, então, ativar o chat para nós? Thales César (discussão) 19h04min de 17 de Julho de 2011 (UTC) *Feito. -LtNOWIS 19h33min de 17 de Julho de 2011 (UTC) Arth has been inactive Hi! I know that you aren't fluent in portuguese, so I thought it was better that I wrote in english. Well, as you know, Arth is our only portuguese-speaking admin. The problem is that he hasn't been around since July and we really need an active admin. Thales even had to come to you for the activation of chat! We were thinking about a second admin for a while, as you can see here, and now that Arth isn't around anymore, we need it more than ever. Are you still a b-crat? If you are, we would appreciate your help. Thanks, Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)' 22h47min de 21 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) *Yes, I am still a bureaucrat. I can give someone administrator status if the community agrees on a candidate. -LtNOWIS 03h26min de 23 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) :But that's the problem. I've opened a topic in the forum but nobody gave me an answer. Then I contacted Arth sidious to give his opinion but he also did not answer me. We can now say that the community didn't commented on that. So, what should we do? :Thales César (discussão) 21h14min de 23 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) :*Ask other active editors to decide on a candidate for administrator. If nobody responds, I'll probably just give the rights to you. -LtNOWIS 04h30min de 24 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) ::*I'll do it. There aren't many. 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 17h16min de 24 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) ::**Done. -LtNOWIS 04h03min de 29 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) User rights change Hi LtNOWIS, I see it's been a while since you edited on Wikia, but we wanted to let you know either way. Now that we've had a consolidated admin team for years, we're enforcing our policy for admin/bcrat inactivity removal, and that includes you, unfortunately. We can't thank you enough for being there for us during our hard patches, and for helping us get it back together. Truly, the Wiki owes you a lot. Hopefully we'll see you around again some day! 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)''' 23h47min de 5 de Junho de 2016 (UTC)